Terrible Storm
by charleighxo
Summary: Alex and Meredith confront Callie after Arizona has bad day. Callie sets the record straight while letting out some home truths that no knows about why their relationship actually ended. This in not CALZONA.


**A/N:** If you are an Arizona fan, this is not for you. I Repeat: **IF YOU ARE AN ARIZONA FAN, THIS IS NOT FOR YOU.**

* * *

Callie slowly made her way to an on call room, barley keeping her eyes open. She only had a few more feet to go until she made her destination, when Alex and Meredith cut her off.

"You should go and check on Arizona, today has been very hard on her." Alex all but demanded.

"Yeah, she having a hard time and really struggling. It would be the right thing to do, letting her know that you still care." Meredith stated giving her opinion on the matter.

Callie blankly stared at them for a moment before continuing on her way to get some much needed sleep. She hardly noticed the outrageous looks on their faces. Finally, making it to her destination Callie falls face first onto the first bed she sees. Her eyes are just closing when Alex and Meredith came busting through the door.

"CALLIE! Didn't you just hear what I said? You need to check on Arizona. She's really struggling and it'd be nice for her to know that you still care about her and that you're concerned about her wellbeing. I mean you loved her at one point considering you married her." Alex stated anger lacing his words.

"Besides she's the mother of your child. You kind of owe it to her to make sure she's alright. When did you get so hardhearted? Arizona has done nothing wrong yet you treat her as if she has. I really don't know why she even tries with you anymore." Meredith added.

"I told her it was a lost cause, but she keeps going on and on about how she still loves you and wants her family back. I don't really think you're worth it though, because who just walks out on their wife without looking back. You act as if she doesn't even exist, putting her out of her own house, then to keep her child away from her. That was just coldblooded and wrong."

"You're not the same loving and caring person that we first met eight years ago. I know don't know what happen to you to make you act this way, but Arizona has done nothing to deserve this treatment from you, nothing at all."

"I don't even know why we even tried Mer, it's obvious she could care less about Arizona. I never knew you could be so selfish Callie."

During their whole rant Callie's calm disposition was slowly fading and rage was beginning to take place. She was sick and tired of everyone blaming her for what wrong between herself and Arizona. Sick of the side-eyes and snide comments just of everybody who was supposed to be her friends treating her like she was the villain.

When's she not the only one at fault not by a long shoot. She's kept quiet and kept the peace never bad mouthing Arizona, letting everyone place the blame on her and take Arizona's side. But she absolutely refuses to be bad mouth and lied on directly to her face. The lines have been drawn and now knowing how everybody is really feeling about her, she no longer cares about who's feelings are going to get hurt. She just no longer cares. Taking a deep breath Callie closes her eyes and counts to ten before address the two people in the room with her.

"How dare you work up the nerve to come and confront me about something that is absolutely none of your business at all? How and why I treat and response to Arizona the way that I do is not a concern of yours. You two came in here like you know everything that happened in my marriage and why it ended but you don't and you never will. Because again, it's none of your damn business and it would do you well to remember that too. I don't know what lies and sob story that Arizona has told ya'll but I guarantee it has her looking like the victim and me being the big bad villain that broke her heart.

I'm so sick of everyone gaining up on me and treating me like shit when things go south between me and Arizona. If Arizona wanted us back she knows where we are, but I don't see her knocking down the door to come back to us. All I see is her walking around without a care in the world and sleeping with any and everything that moves. Acting like I'm doing her wrong when I haven't done anything wrong. I'm not the one that pushed her away and I most certainly I'm not the one that cheated. That lays all on Arizona's head and hers alone.

Ever since the plane crash and she lost her leg, I've become the bad guy in her world. She's blaming me for something that I had nothing to do with. I'm not the one who cut off her leg or gave the orders to do so yet she blames me for it. And I damn sure am not the one who made her get on that plane and let's not forget it's a plane she had no right to be on. She placed herself on that plane out of spite and being petty now she has to face the consequences of her actions and as always she running away and blaming me instead of taking account of actions and where they have landed her.

The more Callie talks the more Alex and Meredith realize that they and everybody else have no clue what actually happened between Callie and Arizona. They have what Arizona said and the rest is what they all speculated to have happened.

I can take the blame for my part and I do take full responsibility for my actions that have led to the end of our marriage because I am not without fault, but I refuse to take full responsibility. Especially, when it does not all belong on my shoulders.

Did you two know that she blamed me for Nick's death too, like I'm the one that gave him and cancer and then told him to wait five years before seeing someone and getting treatment. I knew and Arizona knew that the chance of him surviving was slim to none yet she still asked me to operate on him. While knowing that I didn't want to but I did it anyways still knowing what the outcome would be.

When she should have been dealing with the emotions that she had surrounding that and talking to me or anybody for matter. She was hopping on a plane to punish you, Alex because you decided to do your fellowship at another hospital. Which was something else instead of dealing with she chose to run away and not deal with it.

Can you two see the pattern when shit gets tough Arizona runs and then makes it seem like it's everyone else's problem but her own. I love Arizona I really do but she needs to get help so she can deal with all the hardships that she has gone through in such a short period of time.

She needs to address the plane crash and the fact that she lost her leg. And the fact that she never properly dealt with her brothers death. I can admit that I probably didn't handle that situation in the best manner but I did the best that I could with the hand that I was dealt. I put up with the emotional abuse, all of her anger and hatred that she aimed at me. The name calling, the braking of things, and all of the nasty comments I took it all because I loved and I vowed for better or worse through sickness and health. And I took those vows seriously which apparently she didn't because she had no problem with breaking them.

I was there through it all. I took care of her when she didn't want to do it herself. I cleaned, cooked, and watched after our daughter while she couldn't and on top of all that I came to work every day with a smile on my face no matter how bad I wanted to cry or lash out I didn't. And maybe I was wrong for pushing her to get back up and to start fighting but dammit if I wouldn't do it again because she's walking again and she working and doing the thing that she loves most.

So I'm not sorry that I did the same thing that she did for me when I was in that car crash. Only thing is that I didn't resent or blame her crash. I worked with her and not against her to get better. I fought hard to get better for her and or daughter. While she laid around and had a pity party.

And you know what the funny thing is I thought things were getting better she started talking to me and letting me touch her again; she wasn't blaming me anymore we were team again. Now don't get me wrong it wasn't perfect but it was pretty damn close if you ask me. We were communicating better than ever or at lease I thought we were but as always, Arizona was keeping things from me.

So imagine my surprise when she fucks that woman and doesn't even have the decency to try and hide it. They proudly displayed what they had done, she let that bitch walk around with her wedding ring pinned to her top and then that woman had the nerve to try and lie about it to my face. But I didn't lose my cool, I waited and confronted Arizona about it and she didn't even try to deny it not she owned and proudly so if I might add. Then she went on to blame me for the loss of leg and how I would never understand because I wasn't on the plane.

She's right I wasn't on that plane but I was in a car crush and she was driving the car. I didn't lose my leg but i went through a window and almost lost my life and my child's life. I lost the ability to ever physical carry another child again. But do you see me blaming her? No, I didn't and I don't. I know it's not the same but the lost and the pain is still real. But I did lose my wife and for that I do blame her. But kudos to Arizona her being the only person to have ever felt some type of lost. Right?

I still didn't walk when I should have but I didn't because I loved her so much that couldn't let her go. But I guess that I didn't have to because she never came home after that and when she did come home it was to get her things and she didn't even do it when I was home either. I didn't walk out on her she walked out on me. She wants her family back yet she can't seem to keep it in her pants.

I love her and I always will as you put it she is the mother of my child. I would never keep her away from Sofia but at the moment I don't trust her. And she hasn't given me much of a reason too. She can see Sofia at any time that she wants too. She knows where I live and she knows where the daycare is located at. She knows how to get Sofia and how to ask to see her.

The only thing I ask is that she doesn't have my daughter around anyone that she's dating or sleeping with, without talking to me first. The same way I wouldn't do that without talking to her first. And if she wants Sofia to spend the night I need to know where they are and who's going to be there. Those are the same rights that she has when I have Sofia. I have tried to have this conversation with her on multiple occasions but she won't listen, I've even tried to have a custody agree drawn up but she won't do it so I'm at a loss of what to do on the front.

So no I do not care that she has had a bad day when I have had a bad two years. I'm not going to check on her and it has nothing to do with me being coldhearted it's because I could care less at this point she has made clear that when it comes to her, it's none of my business. I'll leave that to you all because it isn't my job anymore."

Alex and Meredith both look ashamed after Callie finishes her rant and are more than shock that through all of that she managed to keep her calm although the betrayal, hurt, and anger was clear in her voice and eyes. They realize that may have jumped the gun when they came to Arizona's defense when they didn't know the whole story. Meredith looks at Callie with regret in her eyes, feeling ashamed of her behavior.

"I'm so sorry for just assume the worst in you Callie and turning my back on you when you needed a friend too. I am so sorry that we all took side and left you out to wolves and I hope that you can forgive me for my action. I truly am sorry Callie." Callie can see the sincerity in her eyes as she talks and know that she mean what she's saying, although, it does little to nothing to change Callie's feelings on the matter and probably never will.

"Umm… Yeah Callie I guess we were in the wrong and we shouldn't have come at you the way that we did. Sorry." Alex added although you could tell that he didn't really mean it care. He still felt justified in his action of defending Arizona and probably always would be on her side.

"I hear what you're saying Meredith, but it really means nothing to me at the point. Your apology while greatly appreciated means absolutely nothing to be me. We aren't friends and we never will and that's okay too. I've accepted that and you should too." Callie's states noticing that Meredith looks a little hurt when she said they weren't friends, but finding it hard to care.

"Alex I don't even know why you just even tried to apology because you're not sorry. You don't like me you never have and never will. No matter how wrong Arizona is in this situation you will always find a way to make it my fault. I have known since you told her not to tell me that she cheated on me and then turned around and congratulated her. I know that she is your friend but I guess it's because in a lot of way you two are alike and that's okay too. I have accepted it and moved on I harbor no ill will towards you." There was a hard edge to Callie's voice as she addressed Alex. And he had the decency to look a little ashamed of his action when the cheating was mentioned

"I don't know how you two do it but ya'll have seemed to find yourself in the middle of two of my marriages. And each time ya'll have taken the side of the cheater because they happen to be your friends. And then help spread lies about me when not even knowing the full story. Now what does the really say about ya'll?"

At this both Alex and Meredith look shocked then ashamed after realizing that Callie is right. When she was married to George and having problems they took his side even though he was in the wrong and cheating. Just like they did with Arizona. They painted Callie out to be monster.

"Meredith I hope you never have to face what I'm going through with Arizona or what I went through with George. And if it does happen which I pray that it doesn't, because no one deserve to be hurt like this, I hope that people have the decency to stay out of it and that all of your so called friends don't abandon you in your time of time. And Alex I just really hope you grow up and get some morals about yourself before fall for some poor woman and marry her."

Meredith pales slightly at the thought of Derek cheating on her and then leaving her. The thought alone is enough to almost kill her if she had to watching him date other women in the same hospital that work in and hear about him sleeping around would be unbearable. Having it constantly thrown in her face and then the idea of having no friends to help her through it would defiantly send her over the edge.

"It's sad really and completely pathetic." Callie finishes off with a shake of her head before exiting the room. Having said all that needed to be said and really just tried of the conversation all together.

While Meredith is suddenly she's hit with a wave of guilt that nearly knocks her off her feet. Alex is pissed that she's calling them out on the shit they have done. But before either one of them can reply again Callie is already out of the room, leaving them both with a lot to think about.

* * *

 **A/N:** So what did you think? This was just something that came to me after reading some other fics after Arizona cheated. It seems to me that everyone always turns Arizona into the victim, when she's the one that did the cheating. Reviews are always welcome. xo char


End file.
